Brightest Hour
by DrivenbyCoffee
Summary: She always told herself that she was nowhere close to being Shizuma's lover. With their plans for the night and an intoxicated Shizuma to bring back home, Miyuki's feelings explode. But what does she intend to do? Post-story. Shizuma/Miyuki


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Strawberry Panic! And if I did, I would most likely fill it with Shizuma/Miyuki smut. Oh yes.

* * *

Miyuki placed her pen down and stared at Shizuma in disbelief.

"Clubbing? On a school night?"

"Oh, lighten up, Miyuki!" Shizuma threw a pillow at Miyuki, who swiftly caught it and set it gently on her bed. Seems like she would be sleeping more comfortably tonight.

"It's been a long time since the two of us have spent time together out of school," She continued, "And Amane's Etoile now, after all."

"That doesn't dismiss you from your responsibilities as a student. You still have work to do till graduation."

"I'm sure we could finish all that by the time we get back," Shizuma shooed away the complication with her hand.

Miyuki pondered. It was undeniably true that the majority of time they were together was in class and during meetings. And since Shizuma had become lovers with Nagisa, a fact that Miyuki she was still trying to get used to, it had prevented any extra time the two could have spent together.

Miyuki placed her pages of paperwork down firmly, already feeling future regret and exhaustion of an all-nighter.

"All right. Just tonight."

She heard Shizuma's step behind her, feeling her body very slightly touch her own. Shizuma kneeled down and rested her chin on Miyuki's shoulder, lips touching her ear, chest against her back. Miyuki's body reflexively tensed and her whole body began to flush a light pink.

"I love how you always give in to my suggestions, Miyuki..." Shizuma whispered seductively, her warm breath tickling Miyuki's ear. She moved herself closer to Miyuki's mouth...

Miyuki, now a bright crimson color, turned her head away. She furiously stood from her chair and reached for the bathroom door with a change of clothes.

"I'll get ready, I advise you do as well. We'll need to get home by 12. I'll arrange a car to pick us up by 5:30 before the gates close."

"Miyuki, you don't need to be so--"

"Shizuma, it'd be wise not to treat me this way while you're in a relationship with Nagisa-san. She may get the wrong idea. I'll be out in ten minutes, be ready in fifteen."

The door shut.

Miyuki felt her back slide down the bathroom door, blazing heat coming from her cheeks. Dammit, Shizuma... she muttered, running her fingers through her hair. She sighed feeling distressed and frustrated. Convincing herself to forget her feelings for Shizuma was hard enough without her constant tantalization. But the feeling of her lips to her ear... her skin so close... Miyuki started to unconsciously touch her own cheek.

She shook her head, lifted herself up, and dropped her hand to her side. There was no use in thinking such preposterous thoughts. Shizuma chose Nagisa just as she had chosen Kaori. Miyuki wasn't a consideration, she was never a consideration, and that was what she had to live with.

But as she walked out of the bathroom, her resolve flew out the window. Shizuma had dressed in a red, satin party dress that highlighted her hourglass figure. Her pale, porcelain skin and the crimson cloth drapped over her torso lit the dim room. She wanted to gently push the sleeves down her shoulders and kiss her from her neck to her earlobe, trail to her lips. She wanted to feel Shizuma roughly push her onto the wall, strip her to nothing, and press their bodies together...

"Miyuki, would you mind fixing my hair for me?" said the voice, caressing her ear drums with every syllable.

And just as if earlier didn't happen, Miyuki nodded, attempting to keep herself indifferent. She ran her fingers through Shizuma's soft, silk hair. How would it feel to do so from the front straddling on her lap....?

"I arranged a car for us while you were in the bathroom. He should be here in ten minutes or so," Shizuma said simply.

Miyuki nodded again, snapping herself out of it as she continued brushing Shizuma's hair and tied it up.

"Where is Nagisa-san tonight?"

"She's planned a slumber party with the underclassmen. I doubt she'll be coming at all tonight." Shizuma looked at herself through the mirror and thanked Miyuki.

Miyuki paused. "Not done yet, give me a moment." She walked in front of Shizuma to stroke her bangs to the side, and there it was again...as she traced her forehead, she imagined herself sweeping in, licking Shizuma's lips softly with the tip of her tongue, and pressing their lips together. She'd moan as Shizuma would take over her mouth... the fantasy felt so real. Too real.

Miyuki blinked hard once. Twice.

This time, her fantasy wasn't just a fantasy.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I've been working on this story for about 7 hours because Mr. Plot Bunny wouldn't stop bothering me. My apologies if I was somewhat ooc, especially towards the end. It was 3:30 in the morning when I really finished this and everything's really quite trippy at that time.

If I was ooc, a comment saying how I could improve would be nice. Or any constructive crit. I'd like that. To explain Miyuki's rather... seme thoughts, it is her fantasies of Shizuma after all, and it wouldn't be entirely too surprising for someone like her to want to do something erotic to someone she's loved for that long. I also tried to make her want to be an uke. Hopefully I didn't fail at that.

But anyhoo, If it's simply terrible.. well.. you have my permission to slap my face off my face.

I should have the next chapter up by next Friday and'll be able to write more then since it'll be winter break.


End file.
